heroniafandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Rules
Combat Rules: * All players have 3 wounds allowed. A hit to the limb renders a wound. After 3 wounds the player is knocked down and is unconscious for 5 minutes. * All places on the body are considered legal targets. * A player’s abilities in combat are only restricted to their own physical abilities. As a full-contact LARP convention, Heronia allows players to grab, tackle, grapple, shield bash and achieve anything the player can actually achieve. Restrictions are only what a players allows their character to be restricted to. * A shot to the head renders a body unconscious. * Once in the unconscious phase, a player has a count of 5 minutes before they can stand again. Although movement is allow, they are still wounded and must have their wounds treated. If struck on the ground while unconscious a body begins bleeding out and has 20 minutes before death. * Once dead a player must make a new character or be resurrected by magic. * After a players has awoken from unconscious the player cannot run, and can hardly walk, see or think straight until wounds have been treated. It is highly encouraged that the injury is roleplay appropriately. * It is not required to take a graze of the weapon as a hit, however, it does encourage the striking party to hit harder to ensure the next hit was taken. Ego armor should be considered with the respect of the other party. Armor Rules: * All Armor bust be made of real materials. Plastic, duct-tape, and cardboard do not count as armor, and are not considered in-decorum. * Armor only works on the part of the body it is covering and can only protect the player where they chose to have themselves covered. * Chainmail is resistant against edged weapons. * Leather armor adds an additional hit point (wound) on the area it is covering. * Brigradine is a chain shirt, until it is matched on top of chainmail. Then it operates as 2 additional points to the chest. * Plate is immune to blunt weapons. * Chainmail Coif gives an extra wound to the head. * Plated helm is immune to edged weapons and grants one additional wound to the head. Weapons: * Weapons are inspected at check-in. All weapons must be covered in foam on the striking surface (No pvc pipe or wood should be felt). Wooden cores are allowed. During inspection, weapons are felt for the core. If the core is exposed the weapon is not permitted on the grounds. All weapons must clear check-in to be used at Heronia. Nerf weapons are not allowed. * Shields can be any size, however must be crafted with wood 1/2 inch thick. Foam is to be applied to the outer side of the shield and must be at least 1 1/2 inches thick. * Edged weapons cause minor wounds, which are recovered by stitches and a wrapped bandage. Edged weapons are swords, daggers, sabers, axes, and polearms. * Blunt weapons cause major wounds which require a limb to be set into place by splint. They may also be repaired by magic. A player struck with a blunt weapon cannot use the limb as fully functional and should role-play the limb broken. A major wound may be roleplayed, once repaired, as functional again after one hour. Blunt weapons are maces, morningstars, flails and war hammers. * An arrow or a projectile spear can go through armor and effects directly to the player’s body wound. * Shields are immune to everything but magic weapons. * Magic weapons are represented by a bright fluorescent red band on the weapon, can only be created by a long ritual from a caster and can penetrate through shields and armor.